Fiona's Tutorials
Authors * Fionahayan Introduction Hi guys! My sister and I thought that it was pity that our creations we'll be loosed after the galleries closing. That's why Crystal will put our City Tour posts on BSW, and I decided to put my tutorials here. So you can build my Lego again. I'll add new tutorials too! Enjoy Lego Is For Life -''Fiona'' Abbreviations -''LC'': This means that it's an accessory for your Lego City. -''ROAF'': This means, Request of a Friend. -''IRL'': This means, In real life Accessory -''DR'': This means Decoration in LEGO Find other abbreviations on Lego Building Terms page. Of course, if you need to build something else and you don't know how, just give me a request and I'll try to do a tutorial for that. Fiona's Tutorial.jpg| The Gondola ❄️ (LC) Medium-0.jpg Medium (1)-1.jpg Medium (2)-0.jpg Medium (3)-0.jpg Medium (4)-1.jpg Medium (5)-0.jpg Medium (6)-0.jpg Medium (7)-0.jpg Medium (8)-1.jpg Medium (9)-0.jpg Medium (10)-0.jpg Medium (11)-0.jpg Medium (12)-0.jpg Medium (13).jpg Medium (14)-0.jpg Medium (15)-0.jpg Medium (16)-0.jpg Medium (17).jpg Medium (18).jpg Medium (19).jpg Medium (20).jpg Medium (21).jpg Medium (22).jpg Medium (23).jpg Medium (24).jpg Medium (25).jpg Medium (26).jpg Medium (27).jpg Medium (28).jpg Medium (29).jpg Medium (30).jpg Piggy Bank �� (IRL) This piggy bank is actually an accessory that you can use in real life. CIMG5863.JPG CIMG6008.JPG CIMG6009.JPG CIMG6010.JPG CIMG6011.JPG CIMG6015.JPG CIMG6016.JPG CIMG6017.JPG CIMG6018.JPG CIMG6020.JPG CIMG6021.JPG CIMG6022.JPG CIMG6023.JPG CIMG6024.JPG CIMG6025.JPG CIMG6026.JPG CIMG6028.JPG CIMG6029.JPG CIMG6030.JPG CIMG6031.JPG CIMG6032.JPG CIMG6033.JPG CIMG6034.JPG CIMG6035.JPG CIMG6036.JPG CIMG6041.JPG CIMG6038.JPG CIMG6039.JPG CIMG6040.JPG CIMG6042.JPG CIMG6043.JPG CIMG6044.JPG CIMG6045.JPG CIMG6045.JPG CIMG6046.JPG CIMG6047.JPG CIMG6048.JPG CIMG6049.JPG CIMG6050.JPG CIMG6052.JPG CIMG6053.JPG CIMG6054.JPG CIMG6055.JPG CIMG6055.JPG CIMG6056.JPG CIMG6057.JPG CIMG6058.JPG CIMG6059.JPG CIMG6060.JPG CIMG6061.JPG CIMG6062.JPG CIMG6063.JPG CIMG6064.JPG CIMG6064.JPG CIMG6065.JPG CIMG6066.JPG|View front. CIMG6067.JPG|View of the side. CIMG6068.JPG|View of the back. CIMG6069.JPG|View of the other side. CIMG6070.JPG|Put this part on the side. CIMG6071.JPG CIMG6072.JPG CIMG6073.JPG CIMG6074.JPG CIMG6075.JPG CIMG6076.JPG CIMG6077.JPG CIMG6078.JPG CIMG6079.JPG CIMG6080.JPG CIMG6081.JPG CIMG6082.JPG CIMG6083.JPG CIMG6084.JPG CIMG6086.JPG|View of the front. CIMG6087.JPG|View of the side. CIMG6088.JPG|View of the back. CIMG6089.JPG|View of the other side. CIMG6090.JPG CIMG6092.JPG|Put it on the base for the "door". CIMG6093.JPG CIMG6094.JPG CIMG6095.JPG CIMG6096.JPG CIMG6097.JPG CIMG6098.JPG CIMG6099.JPG CIMG6100.JPG CIMG6101.JPG CIMG6102.JPG CIMG6103.JPG CIMG6104.JPG CIMG6105.JPG|View of the front. CIMG6106.JPG|View of the side. CIMG6107.JPG|View of the back. CIMG6108.JPG|View of the other side. CIMG6109.JPG|Ready for the roof? CIMG6110.JPG CIMG6111.JPG CIMG6112.JPG CIMG6113.JPG CIMG6114.JPG CIMG6115.JPG CIMG6116.JPG CIMG6117.JPG CIMG6118.JPG CIMG6119.JPG CIMG6120.JPG CIMG6121.JPG CIMG6122.JPG CIMG6123.JPG CIMG6124.JPG CIMG6125.JPG CIMG6126.JPG CIMG6127.JPG CIMG6128.JPG CIMG6129.JPG CIMG6130.JPG CIMG6131.JPG CIMG6132.JPG|View of the side. CIMG6133.JPG CIMG6134.JPG CIMG6135.JPG CIMG6136.JPG CIMG6137.JPG CIMG6138.JPG CIMG6139.JPG CIMG6140.JPG CIMG6141.JPG CIMG6142.JPG CIMG6143.JPG CIMG6144.JPG|View of the side. CIMG6145.JPG CIMG6146.JPG CIMG6147.JPG CIMG6148.JPG|View of the other side. CIMG6149.JPG|Turn it like this. CIMG6150.JPG CIMG6151.JPG CIMG6152.JPG CIMG6153.JPG CIMG6154.JPG|View of the side. CIMG6155.JPG|View of the front. CIMG6156.JPG|View of the other side. CIMG6157.JPG|View of the back. CIMG6159.JPG|Put your money here. CIMG6162.JPG|If you want to take you money back... CIMG6164.JPG|Just open it! Three Winter Accessories ��️ (LC) 1541942106835.jpg Candle �� 1541942116107.jpg 1541942109505.jpg 1541942111568.jpg 1541942113716.jpg Scarf �� IMG 20181111 141918.jpg 1541942118391.jpg 1541942120452.jpg 1541942122677.jpg 1541942125267.jpg 1541942127154.jpg Hair Accessory �� IMG 20181111 141951.jpg 1541942131847.jpg 1541942134780.jpg 1541942137542.jpg 1541942140369.jpg 1541942143031.jpg 1541942146310.jpg Toilet cabin ⚓ (LC) 1544627746175.jpg 1544627681339.jpg 1544627683347.jpg 1544627685812.jpg 1544627688430.jpg|6x6 base plate 1544627691305.jpg 1544627693245.jpg 1544627695376.jpg|Add a door if possible with a toilet sticker 1544627697389.jpg 1544627699489.jpg 1544627704302.jpg 1544627701872.jpg 1544627706668.jpg 1544627708710.jpg 1544627710862.jpg 1544627713282.jpg 1544627716267.jpg 1544627718243.jpg 1544627720570.jpg|6x6 baseplate for the roof 1544627723046.jpg 1544627725254.jpg 1544627727629.jpg IMG_20181212_161713.jpg IMG_20181212_161723.jpg 1544627734746.jpg 1544627737088.jpg|Done! Wardrobe (LC) It's a wall (6x6) that you can build in a house, then you have a wardrobe wall! 1544864820160.jpg 1544864822765.jpg 1544864824472.jpg|1x6 brick 1544864826292.jpg 1544864829974.jpg 1544864832342.jpg 1544864834990.jpg 1544864836891.jpg 1544864838817.jpg|Clip the pieces that the capes or skirts can't fall Little Shelf (LC) 1544867640345.jpg 1544867642567.jpg|Here's what you need (I'm sorry but I loaded the 2nd photo of need) 1544867644148.jpg|2x4 and 1x4 1544867646399.jpg 1544867647885.jpg 1544867649400.jpg 1544867650831.jpg|Add the door 1544867652441.jpg|View of the top 1544867654045.jpg|Add 2x4 and 1x4 piece 1544867655765.jpg 1544867658748.jpg 1544867660126.jpg|Turn it under 1544867661518.jpg 1544867663018.jpg|Add some accessories 1544867664514.jpg|Other possibilities 1544867665930.jpg|Art shelf Business Table (LC) IMG_FILE0142.CHK.JPG IMG_FILE0028.CHK.JPG|Here's what you need for the table IMG_FILE0027.CHK.JPG|2x4 plate IMG_FILE0029.CHK.JPG|Add a second one on it IMG_FILE0030.CHK.JPG IMG_FILE0031.CHK.JPG IMG_FILE0080.CHK.JPG IMG_FILE0081.CHK.JPG IMG_FILE0082.CHK.JPG IMG_FILE0085.CHK.JPG IMG_FILE0032.CHK.JPG IMG_FILE0026.CHK.JPG|Here's what you need to build the chair IMG_FILE0141.CHK.JPG IMG_FILE0144.CHK.JPG|Done! Olivia's Zobo Bike (ROAF) 1546189115172.jpg 1546189117693.jpg 1546189119426.jpg 1546189120995.jpg 1546189123066.jpg 1546189126374.jpg 1546189128427.jpg 1546189130577.jpg 1546189132520.jpg 1546189136628.jpg 1546189142757.jpg 1546189138791.jpg 1546189140890.jpg Little Girl For Carnival (LC) CIMG2315.JPG CIMG2310.JPG|Here's what you need CIMG2312.JPG CIMG2313.JPG|This gold colour piece is the belt CIMG2314.JPG|Add a top, head and hairs on it. You can also add an accessory �� CIMG2316.JPG|Try other models (This little girl is dressed in Elsa) tutorials